Who's Killing the Muppets?/Monsters, Inc.
A Monsters, Inc. parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo - Terri and Terry Perry *Fozzie Bear - James P. Sullivan *Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski *Miss Piggy - Celia Mae *Scooter - Scott Squibbles *Hooded Killer - Henry. J Waternoose III *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Needleman *Beaker - Smitty *Rowlf the Dog - Art *Dr. Teeth - Don Carlton *Lew Zealand - Chet Alexander *Swedish Chef - Sushi Chef *Animal - Randall Boggs *Steve Martin - Professor Knight *Camilla the Chicken - Roz *Statler - Phlegm *Waldorf - George Sanderson *Penguins - Monster Kids *Skeeter - Carrie Williams Transcript *'Terri and Terry Perry:' For our next feat, we will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell we are. *'Waternoose:' No, for your next feat, YOU DIE! (Mr. Waternoose fires a cannon, decapitating Terri Perry, and Terry without Terri's head falls on the hot coals, then Mr. Waternoose throws a water sack on the scene) Terri and Terry Perry's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Mike:' Terri and Terry Perry died as they lived, our family would never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, PROFESSOR KNIGHT! *'Professor Knight:' (with a prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Celia:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying them in Monstropolis? (Roz throws Terri and Terry Perry's Casket in the air) *'Sulley:' You Know, the last a monster died was... *'Professor Knight:' Excuse me! *'Sulley:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Professor Knight:' This is a funeral. I'm working. Do you come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth? *'Mike:' Wow, Professor Knight was blue, but he's right. We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The monsters turn to Scott, and Scott waves at them) Later *'Sulley:' And then, the dad says "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-Wocka! *'Waternoose:' Hey, Sullivan, my old friend? Why did the monster turn red? *'Sulley:' I don't know, stranger. *'Waternoose:' Because he roars like a lion! *'Sulley:' (sarcastically claps) Wocka-Wocka! *'Waternoose:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to stab you! (Mr. Waternoose stabs Sulley in the neck and back) *'Sulley:' What a showstopper. Ooh! (falls on stage) *'Phlegm:' See, I told you that monster was gonna die tonight (Phlegm and George Sanderson laugh) *'Sulley:' Hey, guys! Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'George Sanderson:' You're an ambulance! (Phlegm and George Sanderson laugh again, and Mr. Waternoose dragged Sulley off-screen and murdered. Then a red wagon rolls on the stage.) *'Mike:' (Monster Kids rolled Sulley's dead body away) First Terri and Terry Perry, now Sulley. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... *'Celia:' Don't say that name, Michael. *'Mike:' Oh, Celia's telling me what to do. Wow, hey everybody, come here! You gotta come see this. Celia's telling me what to do! Wow, this must be a day for scare students. (Scott carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Squishy? *'Scott:' Hey, boss. *'Mike:' We need to talk about Carrie's death. *'Scott:' Why sure, I love talking about one of the girls, if not for the day she smelled like socks. *'Mike:' You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I got something to tell you. Flashback *'Mike:' All right, monsters. Let's produce a play! *'Sulley:' Let's do "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me"! Wocka-Wocka! *'Scott:' Hold on. Let me grab my costume. (Leaves) *'Carrie:' What a nerd. *'Celia:' Ahem. Let's do "Englishman with an Omelet"! *'Carrie:' Are you crazy? (Carrie Williams smacks Celia Mae) *'Mike:' Yikes, Carrie Williams, if you only take my advice once your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Carrie Williams smacks Mike Wazowski) *'Sulley:' DEAN HARDSCRABBLE, CARRIE WILLIAMS' HITTING US AGAIN! *'Mike:' Yeah, who's the mean girl now? (Carrie Williams beats up James P. Sullivan, but stepped on a banana peel, holding on to the stage) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. (All monsters agree and pushed Carrie Williams into a pile of smelly socks) *'All Monsters:' DEAN HARDSCRABBLE! Present *'Scott:' You killed one of the girls? *'Mike:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense, but we're kinda burying the lead. Carrie Williams is coming out a pile of smelly socks for revenge. *'Scott:' Carrie Williams will have her revenge. *'Carrie Williams:' (comes out of a pile of smelly socks, and takes out a knife as Mike and Celia scream) 15 seconds till your death. *'Celia:' HI-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) *'Carrie Williams:' Here it comes. Showtime! (Roz holds a bow-and-arrow) (Subtitle: Get away from them, you bitch!) You can't shoot me! (Roz shoots Carrie Williams in the head and falls behind Professor Knight) *'Professor Knight:' (chuckles) That bit never gets old. (Dances as the Monsters, Inc. theme starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs